


I don't need love (No, I'm not lying)

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: CEO Lexa, Daddy!Lexa, F/F, Porn With Plot, Smut, Stripper Clarke, babygirl!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You must be wondering why I requested for you,” Lexa said, “See, the thing about being a CEO, is that you can’t trust people. There are just too many people out there who are greedy and would like to use me for their own personal gain. That makes it hard to find a partner that I can trust. Which is where you come in,” Staring into her eyes, “I would like to make a deal with you.”“Oh? And what could that possibly be?”“Be my personal servant.”“And what, do tell, does the job entail?”“You would look after my home, warm my bed at night, and satisfy my every need. Don’t worry, I won’t make impossible requests. Food and accommodations will be provided by me, and yes, I’m going to pay you. One thousand dollars a day, seven thousand a week,” Unlacing her fingers, she propped her head up on her hands, “So, what do you say?”Clarke diverted her eyes to look at the expensive desk that probably costs more than her salary as a stripper.“I’ll take it.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment in the comments section down below , or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://andreabaileyhc.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/andreabaileyhc)

**Chapter 1**

Clarke Griffin was, well, poor.

Like, really, really, poor.

So poor, that, she had to become a prostitute and a strip dancer to pay her college debts.

Life was shit.

Wake up, go to class, do her homework, then go to Grounders to work.

Work included dancing around the pole and satisfying whatever guy’s fantasy are, she sometimes even had to fake an orgasm or two.

But with that aside, there was something else.

She was lonely.

Ever since her mom and dad died, she had been on her own, trying her best to survive on the streets.

Looking back on her life, she could tell that she was failing, and miserably at that too, but it doesn’t matter.

Life is just a shit game where you have to play to win, distractions are unacceptable.

And don’t get me started on love.

Love is bullshit; it is a waste of time, waste of space. It’s fake and fleeting, a happy moment in your otherwise dull life that is meant to be crushed.

This is why she concentrated on her studies and work, making all the money she could get in hopes that she could escape from this hellish nightmare.

But it wasn’t working.

It is never enough.

That is why she is currently at Grounders at the middle of the night, dancing around basically half-nude, as all kinds of men sit around the stage throwing bills at her and shouting their approval.

God, when did she scoop so damn low?

Oh right, when her mom and dad died.

She could feel the leering eyes of the men staring into her body, making her feel filthy and like there was a second layer of skin on her.

God she felt disgusting.

But what other choice did she really have but to play the sick game of life?

Closing her eyes, she continued to dance.

*

Lexa Woods was, well, stressed.

Like, really, really, stressed.

But then again, I guess that is just how CEOs must feel.

Being the CEO of Polis’s biggest bar chain is exhausting.

The Grounders, started as a small little bar, which then grew into two, then three, and then before you knew it, it was all over Polis.

Not that she was complaining, of course, that would be ungrateful of her.

But she was just so damn lonely.

You can never trust anyone as a CEO.

There are just so many gold diggers out there.

Like…

Like Costia.

“Well, someone must be feeling stressed today.” Anya Forest, her best friend and vice president, said, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

Lexa sighed, “What do you want, Anya?”

“What, I can’t come and see my best friend from time to time?” Anya said, uncrossing her arms and walking over to her mahogany desk. Placing both her hands on the edge, she continued, “Come with me to Grounders, I’m supposed to go there to supervise the new bar onwer, and you can use a break.”

Well, why not? Lexa thought, she had nothing to do, and a drink or two might loosen her up.

Standing up from her plush leather seat, she swung on her jacket and took her car keys.

“Come on, let’s go.”

*

Finally, one dance down, one more to go.

Walking to the backstage, Bellamy Blake, the new owner of the bar gave her a small smile.

“Great job, Griffin,” He praised, before turning to face Raven Reyes, her best friend, “You’re up next, Reyes.”

Raven, the only one constant thing in her life, the only person who was by her side when her parents died, shot her an exhausted grin and waved, before walking to the curtains and strutted down the cat walk.

Clarke sighed and walked to the little side bar at the corner of the backstage, she was going to need a drink.

*

“Wow.”

That was the first thing Anya said when she looked at the stage.

On the stage was the most breath taking women she had ever seen.

Her trance on the brunette was broken when the new manager walked over to them and held out his hand for her to shake.

“Bellamy Blake,” He said, a charming smile on his face, “And you must Anya Forest and Lexa Woods. It’s nice to meet you two, I hope the bar is to your liking.”

Anya nodded and shook his hand, while Lexa just looked bored.

“And this is the VIP seat, we saved it especially for you guys, of course.” Bellamy gestured at the table, “A waitress would be here to server you in just a minute. Is there anything else that I can help you with?”

“Actually, there is,” Anya pointed to the girl on stage,” Who is that girl?”

Bellamy glanced at where she was pointing, “Oh, that is Raven Reyes, one of our dancers. Would you like a private session with her?”

Anya nodded.

“Sure, I’ll go set up an appointment for you and would call you once I could squeeze you in. I know that you are the vice president and all, but her schedule is really packed.” Clapping his hands together, he smiled once again, “Well then, I’ll leave you to your own devices then.”

Watching Bellamy’s retreating figure, Lexa said, “So, this is the new manager, seems good enough for me.”

“At least he remembers the names of his workers, unlike the last one. What was his name again? Pike something? “Anya shook her head.

Lexa just sighed and waved her hand to get the attention of one of the waitresses, “A Johnny on the rocks, please.”

“Same here.”

 “And next up on our list is,” Bellamy paused for dramatic effect, standing on the stage, microphone in hand, “Clarke Griffin!”

The crowd clapped and roared their approval, as the lights dimmed and a Clarke strutted onto the stage, wearing nothing but a thong and a bra.

Lexa chocked on her drink, and Anya shot her a look.

“I knew it, the big bad commander is weak for pretty girls.” She teased, but Lexa couldn’t hear her.

Couldn’t hear her over the roaring in her ears, her blood pounding and making her whole body heat up to the very core.

Clarke Griffin was a goddess.

Choppy blonde hair, blue eyes that reminded her of the sky, slender legs that ran for miles, slim waist, plump lips, and her full breast.

Gods, did she want her, no, scratch that, she needed her.

Staring at the blonde, she clenched and unclenched her hands.

The urge to just run up to the stage and take her back home to do all things unholy was so damn tempting.

Suddenly, the blonde, or should she say Clarke, turned to look at her.

The world slowly faded, and what was left was the goddess dancing on the stage.

Clarke stared into the green eyes that bored into her blue ones from the VIP lounge.

The woman was wearing a crisp grey suit and brown leather slacks. Her luscious brown hair fell down her shoulders in waves, and her jaw line was sharp and her eyes.

Those forest green eyes that stared at her with unbridled lust and want.

Holding back a shiver, she stopped dancing and plastered a smirk on her face, strutting over to the VIP lounge.

Since she was VIPs, might as well give them a show.

Placing her hands on the wooden chair, she straddled her hips and started grinding down on top of her, running her hands through her shoulders and placing feather light kisses on her neck.

Lexa groaned and could feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head as Clarke sucked on her pulse.

Feeling the women place her hands on her thighs, Clarke pulled back and stared into the now black and dilated pupil.

“Come home with me.” The woman whispered into her ear, making Clarke shiver.

Home.

It would be nice to have a place to call home, plus, the woman made her feel safe.

Not trusting her voice, Clarke nodded.

*

Opening the door to the woman’s apartment, Clarke walked into the spacious penthouse feeling weird.

Before she could find out the reason why, the woman had already pushed her up against the wall, her lips leaving trails of fire on her skin.

“Lexa.” The woman, no, Lexa, whispered into her ear, before sliding her hands under her thighs and lifting he up.

Clarke hooked her legs around the woman’s waist, Lexa taking them to her room.

They landed on the bed in a heap, teeth and tongue clashing together in a battle for dominance. That was, when all of a sudden, fingers trailed along her covered slit, making her lose concentration and gasp, Lexa taking the opportunity to thrust her tongue into her mouth.

Mapping out her mouth, Lexa pushed aside her thong, and groaned at the welcoming heat.

“God, you’re so wet.” She murmured into the dimly light room, the only source of light coming from the street lights outside of the floor to ceiling windows.

“Only for you.” Clarke panted which than turned into a moan when Lexa slowly pushed her fingers inside.

“Fuck.” Lexa choked, her digits were wrapped in warm wet heat, and it felt so good.

“Please Lexa, fucking move.” Clarke demanded.

“Your wish is my command.” Lexa said, gazing at her face before leaning in to kiss her, swallowing her shouts as she thrusts her fingers in and out, curling them at with every pull.

Clarke’s hands flew up and she dug her nails into Lexa’s shoulders, screaming into her mouth. She could feel the molten lava slowly building up in her core.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She cursed when Lexa’s mouth left her, leaving her empty.

“Oh god, please don’t fucking stop, please, please, please, please, please.” She begged her, her hips rocking against her fingers as she gripped the sheets with a vice like grip.

And then, and then-

She was soaring, flying through the sky, bursting through the clouds, while her mind was underwater. Her body locked up, her nails drawing like rivulets of blood on Lexa’s shoulders.

“Fuck.” She panted, before collapsing onto the bed, her body convulsing as Lexa removed her fingers.

Lying down next to her, Lexa trailed her finger on the insides of her thighs.

“That was fucking amazing,” Clarke said in between sharp intakes of breaths, “Thank you.”

Before Lexa could answer, Clarke got on to her knees and pushed Lexa onto her back, “It’s my turn now.” She husked, before slowly kissing her way down to her womanhood.

The night was spent with breathy gasp and moans, accompanied by the rocking of the bed.

*

Lexa woke up the next morning alone in bed.

*

“Anya.”

“Yes?”

“I need you to contact Bellamy, tell him to send Clarke Griffin into my office.”

“… On it, boss.”

*

Clarke was having a pretty decent day.

Key word: was.

Even the mind blowing sex she had last night wasn’t enough to calm her nerves as she walked into the skyscraper of Grounders HQ.

Apparently the CEO herself wanted to see her.

“Fuck, what did I do wrong this time?” She muttered to herself as she walked out of the elevator into the highest floor of the building.

The secretary sitting next to the big oak doors smiled at her,” Hi, I’m Octavia, you must be Clarke Griffin,” When Clarke nodded, she continued, “Miss Woods is waiting for you inside, feel free to go in.”

Miss Woods.

So that is who she has to see.

Standing in front of the doors, she slowly pushed them open.

Sitting inside the room, was…

“Lexa.” She breathed out, not even surprised.

Lexa looked up from her papers on the desk, “Ahh, Miss Griffin,” She said, placing her pen back into the pen holder and lacing her fingers together on the expensive desk, “Please, take a seat.”

Clarke sat down on the seat gingerly, the doors closing behind her.

“You must be wondering why I requested for you,” Lexa said, “See, the thing about being a CEO, is that you can’t trust people. There are just too many people out there who are greedy and would like to use me for their own personal gain. That makes it hard to find a partner that I can trust. Which is where you come in,” Staring into her eyes, “I would like to make a deal with you.”

“Oh? And what could that possibly be?”

“Be my personal servant.”

“And what, do tell, does the job entail?”

“You would look after my home, warm my bed at night, and satisfy my every need. Don’t worry, I won’t make impossible requests. Food and accommodations will be provided by me, and yes, I’m going to pay you. One thousand dollars a day, seven thousand a week,” Unlacing her fingers, she propped her head up on her hands, “So, what do you say?”

Clarke diverted her eyes to look at the expensive desk that probably costs more than her salary as a stripper.

“I’ll take it.”

*


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave a comment down in the comments section down below, or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://andreabaileyhc.tumblr.com/) or [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/andreabaileyhc)
> 
> 15/3/2018 Edit: Holy fucking shit, I wasn't even aware that the person who wrote 'Learning to live, not just survive' commented on my story. You should definitely go check it out right [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/914340)

**Chapter 2**

“Is that all?” Lexa asked from the doorway of her penthouse.

Clarke looked at her boxes lying on the floor of her living room,” Yep, that’s all.”

Ever since she took the job, they had spent the better half of the afternoon moving Clarke’s stuff to Lexa’s apartment.

“You can put your stuff in my room; you’ll be sleeping there anyways. I gotta go to work now, please clean up the house for me.” With that, she left.

Clarke sighed and stared at the spacious place.

This is going to be a long, long, day.

She started cleaning up by moving all her shit into Lexa’s room. Opening the door, she found out that her lost underwear from that fateful last night was apparently on the floor.

Sighing, she picked it up and threw it into the laundry basket.

“Fucking hell, when did I scoop so low?” She muttered to herself just as her phone rang.

“Raven.”

_ “So, I hear that some lucky bitch got hired to be the Boss’s personal bitch.” _

Clarke sighed once again,” What do you want, Raven?”

_ “What I want? I want exactly what you are having! Do you have any idea how jelly I am?”  _ Raven laughed _ , “Come on Clarkey, I’m just calling to check up on you.” _

“Well, just so you know, I’m busy doing the Boss’s house chores.” Clarke huffed, “I can’t talk right now, Raven.”

_ “Okay, bitch, you better remember our coffee date on Saturday.” _ She hung up.

Clarke stared at her phone, she needed a new one.

*

When Lexa came back home that day, it was to the smell of chicken wings.

“Clarke?” She called from the shoes cabinet, peeling her shoes off.

“In here.” Clarke’s voice came from the kitchen.

Walking in, Lexa’s jaw dropped.

Clarke was wearing nothing but a thong and a bra.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked, an amused and knowing smirk on her face, one hand holding the spatula and the other hand on her hips.

Lexa growled and surged forward, crashing her lips into Clarke, making her gasp and drop the spatula.

“Fuck, Lexa.” Clarke panted out, “The chicken.”

“It can wait.” Lexa murmured in-between love bites, “I need you, now.” 

Clarke shivered; she could hear the command in her voice.

Lexa was desperate, just as Clarke knew she would be when she put on this outfit.

Scooping her up on the kitchen counter, Lexa tore her thong and bra apart, reveling her bare body.

“Fuck, you are so beautiful.” Lexa murmured, entranced.

Clarke smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, “Take me, Lexa.”

Lexa smiled softly, “Your wish is my command.”

Placing her on top of the counter, Lexa tore her underwear off, making Clarke groan from her show of strength. 

“Fuck, Lexa,” Clarke panted as Lexa kissed her way down to her stomach, “Fucking do it already.”

Lexa just smirked and opened her mouth, taking Clarke’s clit into her mouth.

“Fuck!” Clarke screamed as Lexa lashed her tongue against her clit again and again, “Oh my god, don’t fucking stop.” She gasped.

Lexa detached her mouth from Clarke’s clit and sucked on two of her fingers, making them wet. Once they were wet enough, she started to slowly push them into Clarke’s pussy.

“Uhnn,” Clarke’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as Lexa kept on pushing them in until they were sheathed snuggly in her womanhood, “Oh god, how are your fingers so long?” She managed to say before her voice was drowned out by her groans and moans.

Lexa sucked her clit back into her mouth as she upped the pace of her hands. Both of Clarke’s hands landed on her head and she tangled her fingers into her hair.

Clarke closed her eyes and leaned her head against the kitchen wall, doing her best to concentrate on anything but the growing pressure along her stomach. It was too intense, too intense. 

No, she had to hold it back, hold it back Clarke, hold it back-

“Ahhh!” She screamed into the vast open apartment, her body locking up and her vision blurring as she shook around Lexa’s fingers.

Lexa stood up from her crouch, holding Clarke’s chin as her fingers moved slowly in and out of her cunt, “Let go, I got you.” She cooed into Clarke’s ears.

After a while, the convulsions finally stopped, and Clarke was able to get a hold of her bearings. Staring into Lexa’s soft green eyes that she could see were filled with something that she doesn’t want to address; she slowly leans in and wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“Bedroom?” She asks, in a sultry, suggestive voice.

Lexa chuckled, slipping her hands beneath Clarke’s toned thighs from dancing, hoisting her up as Clarke wrapped her legs around her waist.

They landed in a heap on her bed, clothes shedding on the floor, giggling and acting like something more than just a sex servant and her boss.

Flipping them around, Clarke pins Lexa’s arms and starts a slow grind, her hips moving slowly, Lexa gasping underneath her, thrusting her hips up in time to meet her movements.

Clarke threw her head back and moaned when Lexa’s clit rubbed against hers, “Fuck, Lexa, “She groaned, grinding down even harder.

“Oh my god, don’t stop.” Lexa whimpered, her need to keep control flying out of the window at just a thrust of Clarke’s hips.

Smiling ferally, Lexa slowly untangled her wrists from Clarke’s slowly loosening hold, trailing her fingers down. Making sure that Clarke wasn’t paying attention, she pressed her thumb against Clarke’s clit, hardly, and rubbed small, tight, circles over it.

She watched, as Clarke’s body locked up, sitting up straight as her hands gripped onto Lexa’s breast. Holding on to Clarke’s thighs, she sped up her thumb.

“Uhnnn, oh god, oh fuck.” Clarke panted, her voice breaking. She could feel it, the pleasure, the overwhelming heat in her stomach slowly raising up and spreading over her whole entire body, before

Before-

“Fuck!” She screamed, as her body let loose torrent after torrent of bliss and comfort.

Watching Clarke come undone on top of her was too much for Lexa, groaning, she followed Clarke, her eyes rolling back as she dove into the waves of comfort and satisfaction.

Collapsing on top of Lexa, Clarke interlaced her fingers with Lexa’s, mumbling nonsense into her neck, her body still shaking from the pleasure and gratification.

Turning them around, Lexa gathered Clarke’s limp form into her arms, smiling as Clarke latched onto her, her legs sliding into hers effortlessly.

They fell asleep to the sound of each other’s breathing.

*

When Clarke woke up the next morning, it was Saturday.

Fuck, she has to go meet Raven for their coffee date.

She tried to get up, but when she did, an arm tightened around her, pulling her back to bed.

“Don’t go,” Lexa said into her shoulder, snuggling her face into her neck, taking a deep breath.

“Five minutes.” Clarke said, burying her head into Lexa’s shoulders.

They laid in silence for a while, simply basking in the warmth of each other, the sounds of car honking and the street lights ringing in the far distance.

“Hey, Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

“Can i meet up with a friend today?”

Lexa lifted her head up and looked at her, her eyes soft.

Clarke wanted to look away, but they were drawing her in like magnets.

“Sure.” Lexa said, shrugging, leaning back on the bed.

Clarke’s eyebrows rose in alarm, “That’s it? You let me go just like that?”

“I may be your boss, but I’m not going to control your every little move, just as long as you can finish everything you need to do, then that’s fine.” Lexa said.

Clarke could feel her shrugging, her shoulders moving her head along with it.

“Well,” Clarke said, getting up and swing her legs off the bed, “We gotta get up now, you need to go to work or you’ll be late.” 

“I’m the boss, “Lexa said, her voice muffled in the pillow, “I’m never late.” 

Clarke grinned, “Well, I’m going to take a bath, you can choose whether or not you sleep a little more, or you can join me in the showers.”

That caught Lexa’s attention, making her lift her head up, staring at her with slowly blackening eyes.

“You can give me an orgasm or two.” She said, turning around and walking to the bathroom, swaying her hips on purpose.

The only warning she had was a growl, before Lexa was yanking her back into the bed, pushing her onto her back, kissing her lips hard and rough.

“Fuck, Lexa,” She panted ,”I need you to fuck me.”

Lexa leaned back, her pupils dilated, mouth in a feral grin. Getting off the bed, she walked to a nearby drawer, and rummaged around it, her back facing Clarke.

“Lexa?”

Turning around, in Lexa’s hands were a…

Clarke’s stomach dropped.

“Fuck.” She groaned, her legs spreading even wider.

It was a goddamn strap-on.

She watched as Lexa pulled on the strap-on, fastening the straps, before crawling onto the bed on all fours, the strap-on dangling between.

Kneeling in front of Clarke’s legs, she placed it on her cunt and rubbed it against her wetness, her eyes drawn to the trail of wetness on the tip of the dildo.

“Put it inside, please.” Clarke begged.

Lexa placed her fingers on Clarke’s whimpering lips, “Shu, baby girl, be patient.”

“Please, daddy.”

Lexa’s hips give a voluntarily jerk, sinking the strap-on a few inches in.

“Fuck!” Clarke screamed, her hands gripping onto the bed sheets.

Sliding the rest in, Lexa waited for a few seconds, before pulling back and slamming the whole thing in.

“Ahh.” Clarke said, gasping for air as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Lexa groaned, the strap-on was rubbing directly against her clit, sending shivers down her body.

Closing her eyes, she let go, the only thing on her mind her and Clarke’s impending release.

“Fuck, Lexa.” Clarke yelled, as she was shot sky high with pleasure.

Shooting, flying, soaring, she was on cloud fucking nine, soaking in as much pleasure as she can take.

Lexa smiled at the look on Clarke’s face, the unadulterated pleasure taking over her features.

Without stopping, Lexa trailed her hands down towards Clarke’ clit and twisted it harshly.

Clarke threw her head back and screamed, as she was violently thrown down from cloud nine and into the big, black sea, the waves pulling her underneath, till she can’t even breathe properly.

But Lexa just kept going, her hips meeting hers with every thrust.

Lexa stared at Clarke’s mussed hair, drool stained lips from kissing, and half lidded eyes.

God help her.

Clarke Griffin was a fucking goddess.

Upping the pace, hell bent on getting herself off too, she could feel Clarke shuddering, and knew that she just had her third orgasm.

The only thing Clarke could pay attention now was the pounding Lexa was giving her, until Lexa froze.

Her body locked up, shaking, and then

And then-

Lexa collapsed on top of Clarke, her body convulsing from the aftershocks.

Yeah, Raven can wait for now.

*


End file.
